


Die Drachenjäger

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Abenteuer, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Deutsch | German, First Time, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeannie McKay und John Sheppard machen sich auf, den Drachen zu jagen, der Jeannies Bruder Rodney gefangen hält.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Drachenjäger

**Author's Note:**

> Märchen-AU mit einem Hauch von Steampunk.  
> Besten Dank an meine Betaleserin Valdan!

Vor langer Zeit lebte einmal ein junger Mann im fernen Königreich Atlantis. John, so hieß der junge Mann, war der Zweitgeborene nach seinem Bruder Dave. Und deshalb waren nicht nur der Titel und die Ländereien, die Fabriken und Gestüte sondern auch die Verantwortung für all dieses nach dem Tod des Vaters auf seinen Bruder übergegangen. John hatte sich zwischen einer Kirchenlaufbahn und einer Karriere bei der Armee entscheiden müssen. 

Er hatte die Armee gewählt. Aber da ihm das Befolgen von Befehlen nur sehr bedingt gelang – oft wusste er einfach wirklich besser, was zu tun war – hatte er es nur bis zum Major gebracht, ehe ihm König Jack nahe gelegt hatte, sich eine andere Beschäftigung zu suchen. 

Etwas zu finden, das ihn ausfüllte, war gar nicht so einfach. Und so hatte sich John die letzten Monate gelangweilt. Die Freiheit zu tun und zu lassen, was man wollte, war gut und schön, aber John war nicht der Mann, der so ganz ohne Ziel oder verantwortungsvolle Aufgabe leben konnte. Irgendwann wurde es schal, immer nur auf die Jagd zu gehen, sich mit Kumpanen zu besaufen und halsbrecherische Ausritte zu unternehmen, nur, um sich zu beweisen, dass das Leben noch einen Nervenkitzel bot. 

Als John feststellte, dass er tatsächlich darüber nachdachte, als lauter Langeweile einen Job als Straßenräuber ins Auge zu fassen, wusste er, dass irgendetwas geschehen musste. Er brauchte eine Aufgabe ehe er auf die – völlig – schiefe Bahn geriet. Es hatte gereicht, dass Dave ihn und seine Freunde wegen nächtlicher Ruhestörung aus dem Gefängnis hatte auslösen müssen. Okay, vielleicht hatten sie etwas zu laut gegrölt, nachdem sie aus der Kneipe rausgeflogen waren – aber war das wirklich ein Grund für so drastische Maßnahmen? 

Jetzt stand John vor dem Spiegel des Schicksals, der im Prunksaal des Rathauses aufbewahrt wurde. Gegen einen sehr stattlichen Obolus konnte man dort über ein Alphabet aus Messingbuchstaben eine Frage eintippen und bekam dann im Spiegel eine mehr oder wenige orakelhafte Antwort darauf. John vermutete ja, dass hinter dem Spiegel ein Mensch saß, der die Fragen beantwortete. Aber da Geld keine Rolle spielte – seine Apanage war ausreichend, es war erst der Anfang des Monats und da hatte er immer genügend Goldstücke – hatte er sich entschieden, dass es einen Versuch wert war. 

So tippte John im Ein-Finger-Suchsystem:

„Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand,  
was ist das größte Abenteuer im ganzen Land?“

Das Gerät ratterte und knarrte und eine kleine Dampfwolke stieg auf. Es quietschte als ob Metall auf Metall rieb, aber dann erschien, Buchstabe für Buchstabe, die Antwort. 

„In fernem Land wartet das Abenteuer  
verborgen hinter grausigem Drachenfeuer.  
Wer immer befreit des Herzogs Sohn,  
dem winkt dessen Hand und ein festlicher Lohn.“

(Für weitere Auskünfte wenden Sie sich bitte an Seine Durchlaucht, den Herzog von McKay. Wir bitten von schriftlichen Anfragen abzusehen und nur direkt vorzusprechen.) 

John blinzelte. Hey, das war ja eine sehr konkrete und überhaupt nicht verschlüsselte Antwort! Hmm… Drachen klang gut, festlicher Lohn klang ebenfalls gut und den Sohn könnte er sicher wieder loswerden, wenn das so überhaupt nicht sein Typ war. Also – was hielt ihn noch? Nichts! 

Aber eins hatte John in der Armee gelernt – nichts war schlimmer, als unvorbereitet in die Schlacht zu ziehen. Deshalb zog er Teyla, die Haushofmeisterin seines Bruders zu Rate, die ihm neben Seil, Schwert und Messern, regenfester Ölkleidung und Reisproviant auch noch eine Flasche mitgab, die man schütteln konnte. Dann entstand ein weißer Schaum, der garantiert jedes Feuer löschte – und hoffentlich auch bei Drachenfeuern funktionierte. 

Derart ausgestattet machte sich John auf den Weg. Für einen abenteuerhungrigen jungen Mann wie ihn verlief die Reise in das Reich des Herzogs von McKay viel zu unspektakulär. Keine seltsamen Reisegefährten, kein Überfall auf der Straße, ja nicht einmal ein Herbergswirt, der versuchte ihn übers Ohr zu hauen. Es hatte sich nicht eine einzige Gelegenheit geboten, seine Fechtkünste auszuprobieren. 

Nach sieben ereignislosen Tagen, kamen er und sein treuer Rappe Jumper in der Hauptstadt des Herzogs an. Im ersten Moment war John enttäuscht. Alles war klein und niedlich. Verglichen mit Atlantis war das hier tiefste Provinz! Aber dann entdeckte er ein großes Schild mit der Aufschrift: --HIER ENTLANG ZUM SCHATZ -- und er folgte ihm. Schon bald boxte er sich unter Zuhilfenahme seiner Ellenbogen durch bis zu den beiden bis an die Zähne bewaffneten Wachen, die eine Truhe schützten, die von Goldstücken überquoll. 

Schön. Das war also ‚der festliche Lohn’. John warf einen raschen Blick drauf, versuchte grob abzuschätzen, welche Maße die Truhe hatte, berechnete deren Volumen, versuchte das in Goldstücke umzurechnen, sagte sich dann aber, dass das sinnlos war, da er ja nicht wusste, ob nicht nur die oberste Schicht Gold war und darunter vielleicht Tuch lag. 

So blieb er nicht lange bei den Gaffern stehen, sondern beschloss umherzuwandern und herauszufinden, wo denn nun des Herzogs Sohn wohl gefangen gehalten werden könnte. Das Gold interessierte ihn nicht wirklich, die Herausforderung das geheime Versteck aufzuspüren, Gefahren zu begegnen, sich zu beweisen, den Drachen zu besiegen und die Dankbarkeit des Sohnes und des Herzogs zu erlangen – das reizte ihn schon weit mehr. 

Wo also sollte er anfangen zu suchen? John war zwar noch nie einem Drachen begegnet, aber er stellte sich vor, dass die nicht so ganz gerne in der Stadt lebten, sondern das Land bevorzugten. Je nachdem wie groß sie waren, würden sie sich in einer Stadtwohnung beengt fühlen und je nachdem wie oft sie Feuer speien müssten – nun, die Nachbarn wären wohl nicht begeistert, wenn laufend die Feuerwehr anrücken musste. 

In einem Studierzimmer entdeckte er eine Landkarte des McKayschen Herzogtums und betrachtete sie genau, versuchte sich den Verlauf der Straßen, Flüsse und Gebirge einzuprägen. 

„Wo kannst du nur stecken?“, murmelte John zu sich selbst und war sehr erstaunt, plötzlich ein „Psst!! Sie da! Hey!“, als Antwort zu hören.  
„Huh?“ Nun, er hatte auch schon mal geistreichere Antworten gehabt, gestand sich John ein, als er sich suchend im Zimmer umschaute.  
„Hier.“ Eine junge Frau, deren hübsches Gesicht von blonden Locken umrahmt wurde, winkte ihn mit dem Zeigefinger heran, ihr hinter einen der bodenlangen Goldbrokat-Vorhänge zu folgen.  
„Ich?“, fragte John überrascht und blickte sich noch einmal um.  
„Sind noch andere Leute im Raum?“, fragte die junge Dame schnippisch.  
„Nein.“  
„Na also. Kommen Sie schon her. Sie wollen doch nicht, dass ich meine gute Meinung von Ihnen doch noch revidiere, oder?“  
„Natürlich nicht“, meinte er mit einem charmanten Grinsen. 

Hinter dem Vorhang öffnete sie eine Tür zu einem Gang – ‚Geheimgang!’ wie Johns begeistertes Gehirn ihn informierte. Jetzt fing das Abenteuer an! Sie ging ein paar Treppen rauf und runter bis sie in einem hübsch eingerichteten Zimmer mit einem prächtigen Blick über die weitläufigen Gärten des Schlosses ankamen. 

„Nehmen Sie Platz“, meinte die junge Dame praktisch, drückte ihm einen Krug Bier in die Hand und fuhr fort: „Ich bin Jeannie McKay, Mers Schwester. Mer ist mein unmöglicher Bruder, der von dem Drachen gefangen gehalten wird. Fragen Sie mich nicht, wie er wieder da rein geraten ist. Aber so ist er nun mal. Er hat den Kopf voll von lauter anderen Dingen und da hat er wahrscheinlich erst als er in der Drachenhöhle ankam, gemerkt, dass er entführt worden ist.“ 

Sie pickte sich ein Praliné von einem Teller, den sie an John weiterreichte. „Und Sie sind…?“  
„John Sheppard. Zweiter Sohn des Grafen von Sheppard. Ich komme aus Atlantis.“ Wohlerzogen deute John eine Verbeugung an, auch wenn das im Sitzen und mit einem Bier in der Hand nicht ganz so einfach war.  
„Atlantis? Da war ich nur ein einziges Mal zum Einkaufen als meine Mutter noch lebte. Schöne Stadt und viele gute Geschäfte. Aber ich schweife ab. Sie sind der erste Kandidat seit langer Zeit, der nicht gierig glotzend vor dem Gold stehen geblieben ist, sondern so viel Hirn bewiesen hat, eine Landkarte zu suchen. Deshalb will ich Ihnen helfen, meinen Bruder zu finden.“  
„Oh, danke.“ John nahm noch einen Schluck Bier und wartete die weitere Entwicklung ab. 

Jeannie McKay ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch und kehrte mit einer weiteren, kleineren Landkarte zurück. Sie rollte sie aus, tippte mit dem Finger drauf und sagte: „Hier! Die roten Punkte sind alles Berichte von Leuten, die einen Drachen gesehen haben wollen.“  
„Ganz schön viele und fast alle konzentrieren sich auf einen Bereich“, meinte John und strich mit einer Hand die Karte glatt.  
„Genau deshalb werden wir dort auch zu suchen anfangen.“  
„Wir?“ Aha, da war ja schon der Haken an der Sache! John schaute Jeannie McKay mit gerunzelten Brauen an.  
„Wir“, versicherte die junge Dame fest und nickte vehement. „Ich will Mer genauso dringend finden wie Sie. Und Sie sind auf mich angewiesen, denn nur ich weiß, wo in dem Gebiet unsere Jagdhütten, Burgen oder leerstehenden Pächterwohnungen liegen.“  
„Jagdhütten? Ich glaube nicht, dass Drachen in Ja…“  
„Sie kennen Mer nicht. Der Drache wird nicht wagen, Mer in einer kalten, zugigen Höhle gefangen zu setzen. Nein, mein Bruder wird sehr nachhaltig darauf bestanden haben, in irgendetwas halbwegs Wohnlichem untergebracht zu werden – und nur ich weiß, wo das sein könnte.“ Herausfordernd blickte sie ihn an. 

„Ich werde das auch alleine finden.“ Er würde sicher nicht mit McKays Schwester durch die Gegend ziehen! Das war etwas, was er alleine erledigen musste. Tapfer und furchtlos.  
„Sie haben keine Chance.“  
„Doch.“  
„Nein.“ Sie nahm ihm die Karte weg.  
„Aber …“ 

Zwei Stunden später waren die beiden gemeinsam unterwegs. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Was sich als keine schlechte Lösung herausstellte. Jeannie hatte sie beide mit einer Armbrust und einer modifizierten Feuerwaffe ausgestattet, die Rodney mal vor Jahren gebastelt hatte, und die so bedrohlich wirkten, dass ihnen niemand zu nahe trat. Außerdem war Jeannie redselig und versorgte John großzügig mit Geschichten aus der Kindheit ihres Bruders, die ihn in keinem allzu guten Licht dastehen ließen aber sehr witzig waren. Sie kamen gut voran und nach nur drei Tagen waren sie bereits im nördlichsten Teil des Herzogtums, in dem der Drache gesichtet worden war und wo man ihnen mehr als bereitwillig Auskunft erteilte. 

Sie brauchten Jeannies Karte gar nicht zu Rate ziehen, denn unaufgefordert teilte ihnen der Wirt des Gasthauses, in dem sie übernachtet hatten, mit, dass der schreckliche Drache auf Burg Athos sein Unwesen trieb und mehrmals in der Nacht grauseliger Feuerschein den Himmel erleuchtet hatte. 

„Das ist eine alte Fluchtburg der McKays“, erklärte Jeannie John. Dann wandte sie sich an den Wirt und fragte mit banger Stimme: „Was ist mit seinem Gefangenen?“  
„Niemand hat ihn je gesehen.“ Betrübt schüttelte der Wirt den Kopf. „Ich wage nicht zu sagen, ob der unglückselige Jüngling noch lebt.“ Seine Miene drückte aus, dass er es eher nicht glaubte.  
„Wir werden ihn befreien“, verkündete John energisch.  
Der Wirt schüttelte abermals traurig den Kopf und bekreuzigte sich. 

Als sie weitere Mitstreiter für ihr Unterfangen anheuern wollten, fanden sie niemanden, der sie zur Burg zu begleiten wagte. Selbst die Aussicht auf reichlich Goldstücke konnte die Menschen nicht locken. Denn hier war der Drache nicht eine weit entfernte, mythische Gestalt – hier war er ganz nah und jagte den Menschen große Angst ein. 

„Memmen!“ Jeannie machte aus ihrer Verachtung keinen Hehl und auch John hätte sich etwas mehr Unterstützung als nur gute Ratschläge gewünscht. Aber sie waren nicht den ganzen Weg gekommen, um unverrichteter Dinge wieder abzuziehen. 

Am nächsten Morgen trottete Jeannie schweigsam neben John durch den dichten Wald und wenn John gedacht hatte, dass sie so ruhig war, weil sie jetzt doch langsam Angst bekam, so hatte er sich getäuscht. 

Denn als sie gegen Mittag an einer Lichtung ankamen, die einen freien Blick auf die Burg erlaubte, blieb sie stehen und fragte: „Ob mein Bruder noch am Leben ist? Vielleicht konnte er sich vor dem Drachen irgendwie verstecken?“  
„Groß genug ist das Gemäuer ja“, meinte John, der seinen Blick über die vielen Türme und Zinnen, hohen Mauern und die Zugbrücke schweifen ließ. Das war wahrlich eine gut zu verteidigende Burg, die der Drache da ausgesucht hatte! Mit dicken Mauern, die auch einem Angriff mit Kanonen standhalten würde und strategisch günstig auf einem Hügel gelegen, so dass sich niemand unbemerkt nähern konnte. 

Als John einen Schritt auf die Lichtung machte, brach ein ohrenbetäubender Krach los. Mehrere Schüsse wurden abgefeuert, in der Wiese vor der Burg explodierten Heuhaufen, die in grellweißen Stichflammen aufgingen. Auf den Zinnen erschienen grässliche, metallische Wesen, die Pfeile auf den Waldrand schossen und dann wieder verschwanden, die Gitter an der Zugbrücke ratterten wie von Geisterhand bewegt herunter und versperrten den Zugang zur Burg. 

John war instinktiv wieder einen Schritt zurückgetreten und beobachtete das Schauspiel interessiert, nachdem er den ersten Schreck überwunden hatte.  
„Da ist aber jemand gar nicht gut auf Besucher zu sprechen“, stellte er fest. „Gibt es noch einen anderen Weg in die Burg, außer über die Zugbrücke?“ 

Jeannie überlegte, dann hellte sich ihr Gesichtsaudruck auf. „Unter der Burg ist ein weit verzweigtes Höhlensystem. Es war uns als Kinder streng verboten, dort hinein zu gehen, da die Gänge alle einsturzgefährdet sind. Das Gute ist, für einen Drachen sind diese Zugänge bestimmt viel zu eng und niedrig! Der wird sie nicht benutzen.“  
„In Ordnung. Suchen wir einen dieser Eingänge“, stimmte John erfreut zu. 

Es war nur gut, dass keiner von ihnen unter Platzangst litt, denn „eng und niedrig“ war mehr als beschönigend für diese unterirdischen Gänge, die durch heruntergefallene Steine fast zugeschüttet und manchmal nur auf dem Bauch kriechend zu überwinden waren. 

Nach einer halben Stunde waren sie dreckig, staubig und erschöpft – aber sie waren in der Burg!  
Sie klopften notdürftig ihre Kleidung ab, dann machten sie sich mit gezücktem Schwert, geladener Pistole und wurfbereitem Feuerlöscher auf die Suche nach dem Drachen und seinem Gefangenen. 

Leise und vorsichtig öffneten sie Tür um Tür, bis John Jeannie plötzlich mit einer Hand zum Stehenbleiben aufforderte. Da war doch ein Geräusch? Jeannie hatte es offensichtlich auch gehört, denn sie schlich sich auf Zehenspitzen bis zur nächsten Tür. Behutsam fasste sie Klinke an und als John ihr zu verstehen gab, dass er bereit war, riss sie sie mit Schwung auf. 

Mit den Waffen im Anschlag stürzten sie in den Raum. Jetzt würden sie den Drachen erlegen und ihm wäre Ruhm und Ehre gewiss! 

In dem Zimmer befand sich ein Mann, der inmitten von seltsamen Gerätschaften an einem Tisch saß und an irgendetwas herumschraubte. Er blickte erschreckt auf und quiekte: „Was … was …?“ bis er seine Stimme wieder unter Kontrolle hatte und in normalen Ton aber mit ziemlicher Lautstärke fragte: „Was zum Teufel soll das werden?“ 

„Mer?“ Jeannie ließ ihre Stichwaffe fallen und stürzte auf den Mann zu. „Oh, mein Gott! Du bist am Leben! Oh, Mer!“ Sie umarmte den sich hilflos widersetzenden Mann, der ihr dann im Endeffekt tapsig auf die Schulter klopfte.  
„Jeannie, was machst du denn hier? Und wer ist der Kerl an der Tür?“ Er blickte über Jeannies Schulter auf John.  
Jeannie ließ von ihm ab, trat zu John und zog ihn näher. „Das ist John Sheppard. John, das ist mein Bruder Mer.“  
„Rodney. Rodney Meredith McKay“, korrigierte der Bruder. „Und was wollt ihr hier?“ Missmutig blickte er von John zu Jeannie, während er John kurz die Hand schüttelte. 

Na, das sah ja nicht so aus, als würde da jemand der unmittelbaren Rettung bedürfen, musste John denken. Weit und breit kein Drache in Sicht und dieser Mann schien eher erzürnt denn begeistert, dass sie so in sein Labor, Atelier, Werkstatt … oder was immer das hier war, hereingestürzt waren. 

„Wir sind hier, um dich zu retten“, erklärte Jeannie und zog die Hand ihres Bruders fest an ihre Brust.  
Rodney machte sich los. „Wieso retten?“  
„Vor dem Drachen“, erklärte John.  
„Hä?“ Rodney zog die Brauen fragend nach oben.  
„Der Drache, der hier sein Unwesen treibt und dich in seiner Gewalt hat“, erklärte Jeannie schon etwas gereizter.  
„Wer hat euch denn den Unsinn erzählt?“  
„Alle wissen das. Das ganze Herzogtum.“ Jeannie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
„So ein Blödsinn.“  
„Es gab demnach keine Entführung?“, erkundigte sich John. Dann machte natürlich Rodneys Unmut Sinn.  
„Nein, gab es nicht.“  
„Aber es gab doch Drachensichtungen.“ So schnell gab John nicht auf. Schließlich war das hier seine Aufgabe. Sein Drache, den es zu besiegen galt. Seine Gelegenheit Ruhm und Ehre zu erwerben, den Schatz und die Hand des Sohnes zu gewinnen. 

A propos Sohn. Er schaute sich Rodney genauer an. Mittelgroß, nicht gerade jemand, der aussah, als würde er seinen Tag im Sattel oder beim Bogenschießen verbringen. ‚Jüngling’ war wohl auch nicht ganz akkurat gewesen, John schätzte ihn auf Anfang dreißig, in etwa sein Alter. Sein schmaler Mund war im Moment sehr missbilligend verzogen und seine blauen Augen waren etwas zusammengekniffen, als er jetzt John musterte. 

„Abergläubisches Geschwätz.“ Er machte eine wegwischende Handbewegung. „Die Leute phantasieren sich da etwas zusammen.“  
„Und die mechanischen Schützen auf den Zinnen? Die sich selbst entzündenden Heuhaufen in der Wiese?“, ließ John nicht locker.  
„Einfache mit Dampf betriebenen Maschinen, die von weitem wie Menschen aussehen. Ich will ja nicht, dass hier jeder rein und rausmarschiert, wie er gerade lustig ist. Und Magnesium verbrennt mit einer eindrucksvollen, leuchtendweißen Stichflamme, wenn man es entzündet.“ Sehr selbstgefällig schaute Rodney John mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen an. 

 

„Wenn es keine Entführung war, wieso bist du dann hier?“, wollte Jeannie misstrauisch wissen.  
„Weil ich in Ruhe arbeiten und meinen Forschungen nachgehen wollte. Ist das zu viel verlangt?“ Rodney hatte einen sehr leidenden Tonfall als er jetzt fortfuhr: „Im Schloss kommt man ja zu nichts. Unnütze Staatsempfänge, Ratssitzungen und lauter Termine, die nur meine kostbare Zeit fressen. Alle jammern ja schon, wenn ich mich mal drei Tage in meinem Labor einschließe.“  
„Und da bist du einfach so verschwunden? Ohne eine Notiz zu hinterlassen?“ Jeannie schaute ihren Bruder tadelnd an.  
„Damit ich sofort wieder zurückgeholt worden wäre?“, schnappte er.  
„Damit wir uns keine Sorgen machen!“, fauchte sie zurück.  
„Du hast mich ja jetzt gefunden“, meinte er abwehrend. 

Jeannie stemmte die Hände in die Seiten. „Du bist ein egoistischer Mistkerl! Du hast es gar nicht verdient, dass man nach dir sucht!“  
Patzig erwiderte Rodney: „Dann könnt ihr ja jetzt wieder gehen. Mir geht es gut – abgehakt. Kein Drache – abgehakt. Keine Gefahr – abgehakt. Danke sehr und auf Wiedersehen.“ Er machte eine wegscheuchende Handbewegung.  
„Meredith McKay!“ Sie boxte ihren Bruder in die Seite. „Du bist ein Ekel!“  
„Wiedersehen“, wiederholte Rodney noch einmal und machte zwei Schritte zur Tür, die er ihr aufhielt. 

Als Jeannie davon stürmen wollte, schritt John ein. Denn er war nicht so einfach zu überzeugen, dass Rodney die volle Wahrheit sagte. Was, wenn der Drache einen gedanklichen Zauber auf ihn angewandt hatte, und Rodney gar nichts anderes übrig blieb, als so zu antworten? Waren sie dann nicht verpflichtet, die Wahrheit herauszufinden? 

Oder was wäre, wenn er nicht von einem Drachen, sondern von einem Menschen gekidnappt worden war, der ihn mit vorgehaltener Waffe aus einem Geheimversteck heraus zwang, seine Gäste so schnell wie möglich loszuwerden, damit er Rodney wieder unter seiner Gewalt hatte? Vielleicht musste Rodney diese Waffen, die die Burg umgaben und auf den Zinnen prangten, für einen grausamen Feind herstellen? 

Nein, so schnell ließ John sich nicht abwimmeln. Ein paar Tage würde er hier auf alle Fälle verbringen, um herauszufinden, ob nicht doch ein Körnchen Wahrheit in den Drachensichtungen steckte. 

John trat in Jeannies Weg und stoppte sie mit einem sanften Griff an ihrem Oberarm. „Ich denke, wir sollten noch ein paar Tage hier bleiben. Wir sind beide von der langen Reise erschöpft und außerdem braut sich draußen ein Gewitter zusammen.“ Mit seinem Finger zeigte er auf die tiefen Fenster, vor denen sich wirklich ein Sommergewitter mit dunkelgrauem Himmel und Blitzen, die noch ohne hörbaren Donner waren, zusammenbraute.  
„Bis zum Gasthaus schafft ihr es doch noch“, mischte sich Rodney ein. 

Das gab Johns Verschwörungstheorien natürlich neuen Aufschub. Warum hatte es McKay so eilig, sie loszuwerden? Ruhig meinte er: „Sie wollten doch nicht riskieren, dass Ihre Schwester bis auf die Knochen durchweicht wird und dann womöglich eine Lungenentzündung bekommt?“  
„Jeannie ist robust“, meinte Rodney ruppig, gab dann aber nach. „Na schön. Eine Nacht könnt ihr hierbleiben. Aber erwartet bloß nicht, dass sich Zelenka wegen euch Umstände macht.“  
„Zelenka? Der steht immer noch in unseren Diensten? Ist der nicht schon … wie alt ist der denn jetzt?“, erkundigte sich Jeannie.  
„Nicht der alte Pjotr Zelenka“, grollte Rodney. „Sein Sohn Radek. Er hält hier alles in Schuss und, na ja, kauft ein, kocht und hilft mir manchmal bei meinen Experimenten.“  
„Radek ist hier?“, grinste Jeannie erfreut. An John gewandt erklärte sie: „Er hat immer mit uns gespielt, als wir noch Kinder waren und hier unseren Sommer verbracht haben. Er war sehr nett – auch wenn er mich an den Zöpfen gezogen hat, wenn ich mal zu frech wurde.“ Sie lachte. „Wo finde ich Radek?“  
„In der Küche denke ich mal“, antwortete Rodney, der sich schon wieder einem seiner Experimente zugewandt hatte. 

So kam es, dass Jeannie sich auf die Suche nach Radek begab und John bei Rodney zurückblieb. Der ihn geflissentlich ignorierte. Nach ein paar Minuten aber mit einem Fingerschnipsen einen Stechzirkel verlangte und undefinierbar grunzte als ihm John das richtige Werkzeug anreichte. Als auch die Absetzzange genau das Teil war, das er haben wollte, nickte er widerwillig zustimmend. „Gut.“ 

„Was wird das?“, erkundigte sich John interessiert.  
„Ein neues Sicherheitsschloss. Um Truhen, Schränke oder Türen so zu verschließen, dass sie niemand öffnen kann.“  
„Ist es schon so weit fertig, dass ich es mal ausprobieren kann?“ John streckte seine Hand aus.  
„Finger weg! Nichts anfassen!“  
„Wie funktioniert es?“ John beugte sich vor und betrachtete Rodneys Werkbank genau. „Werden die Stifte aus den Kerben gehoben?“  
„Genau! Und sie können dann durch den Kanal im Riegel hindurchgleiten“, erklärte Rodney begeistert.  
„Das erfordert sehr genaues Arbeiten.“  
„Allerdings“, erklärte Rodney stolz.  
„Klasse“, meinte John anerkennend. „Sollte ich mal irgendwann etwas so Wertvolles besitzen, dass ich es schützen will, werde ich mir so ein Schloss zulegen.“  
„Es ist leider noch weit von einer Massenfertigung entfernt, ich habe einfach keine Zeit.“  
„Weshalb Sie hier sind.“  
„Genau.“  
Verschwörerisch grinsten sich die beiden an. 

Eine halbe Stunde später wurden sie zum Essen gerufen und John lernte Radek kennen, der ihm auf Anhieb gefiel. Er hatte eine Art mit Rodneys Mäkeleien umzugehen, die zeigten, dass er sich nicht herumkommandieren ließ. Über einer deftigen Gemüsesuppe mit großen Fleischbrocken drin und ofenwarmen Brot dazu, unterhielten sie sich über alles Mögliche. Auch Radek tat die Drachensichtungen als übereifrige Phantasie der Dorfbewohner ab und John spürte, dass er langsam zu zweifeln begann. Vielleicht war hier wirklich kein Geheimnis, das verborgen werden sollte? Außer Rodneys Experimenten? Für die die Dorfbewohner eine Erklärung wollte und deshalb auf den Drachen gekommen waren? 

Gut gesättigt, denn nach der Suppe hatte Radek noch einen warmen Apfelkuchen mit Sahne zubereitet, und mit etlichen Gläsern schweren Weins im Magen ging John am Abend auf das ihm zugeteilte Zimmer. Da Jeannies Zimmer direkt gegenüber von seinem lag, huschte er als in der Burg alles ruhig war, noch schnell hinüber und erklärte ihr, dass sie noch ein paar Tage auf der Burg bleiben müssten, weil er sicher sein wollte, dass Rodney unter keiner Art von Zwang stand.  
„Wir müssen den Drachen erlegen, wenn es einen gibt.“  
Jeannie verstand das vollkommen und versprach, alles in ihrer Macht stehende zu tun, um ihren Bruder zu überzeugen. 

Als John wieder sein Zimmer betrat, vermeinte er für einen Moment, vor seinem Fenster, draußen über dem Wald den dunklen Schatten eines … Wesens, das wie ein Drache aussah, fliegen zu sehen. Aber dann sagte er sich, dass ihm sein leicht angesäuseltes Gehirn wohl einen Streich gespielt hatte und es nur eine der Fledermäuse war, die die Burg in Schwärmen umkreisten. 

Die nächsten beiden Tage verliefen ohne Zwischenfall. Rodney hatte zwar nur grummelnd zugestimmt, dass die beiden noch bleiben konnten, aber der Übermacht aus Jeannies, Radeks und Johns Überredungskunst war selbst er nicht gewachsen gewesen. 

Jeannie war viel mit Radek unterwegs und so verbrachte John etliche Stunden mit Rodney. Sie schraubten und werkelten gemeinsam an diversen Apparaten herum. 

An einer Stelle gab es einen Servierwagen, der mit Dampf betrieben wurde und dermaßen ausgerichtet war, dass er über den langen Flur von der Küche zum Speisesaal alleine rollen konnte, wenn genügend Wasserdampf erzeugt wurde. An einer anderen Stelle arbeitete Rodney daran, Lochkarten so zu stanzen, dass eine mechanische Puppe Züge auf einem Schachbrett ausführen konnten.  
Dann gab es noch kleine, mechanische Käfer, die für wenige Sekunden dank eines Federwerks so schnell mit den Flügeln schlagen konnten, dass sie sich in der Luft hielten, ehe sie dann unweigerlich zu Boden stürzten. 

„Das wäre toll, wenn man fliegen könnte“, sagte John sehnsuchtsvoll, als er mal wieder einen der kleinen Messingflügler vom Boden aufklaubte und an Rodney zurückgab.  
„Es gibt heutzutage noch keine Möglichkeit Flügel zu entwickeln, die das durchschnittliche Gewicht eines Menschen tragen“, beschied ihm Rodney ablehnend.  
„Aber toll wäre es doch, oder nicht?“, beharrte John.  
Rodney zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich ab.  
„Rodney?“, fragte John unsicher. 

Statt einer Antwort ging Rodney zu einem fast drei Meter langen Tisch, der seltsamerweise in Brusthöhe war und winkte Sheppard heran.  
„Hier, das gefällt dir bestimmt.“ Sie waren schon am ersten Tag zu Vornamen übergegangen, damit Rodney sich nicht wie der alte Herzog fühlte, wenn John ihn mit seinem Titel anredete.  
Er drückte John einen Stein in der Hand, der in etwa die Größe eines Goldstücks hatte.  
„Was macht man damit?“ John sah auf dem Tisch kleine Metallpferde stehen, vor denen sich ein Hindernisparcours erstreckte.  
„Das ist ein Magnet“, erklärte McKay und zeigte auf den Stein. „Halte deine Hand unter den Tisch und versuch, die Pferde mit dem Magneten um die Hindernisse zu lenken. Das ist schwieriger als gedacht, weil man nur die Pferde sehen kann. Versuch es mal. Ich bin ungeschlagener Meister darin“, fügte er noch stolz hinzu. 

John probierte es und schneller als gedacht, hatte er heraus wie die Hand-Augen-Koordination funktionieren musste.  
Er trat gegen McKay in einem ‚Rennen’ an und die ersten vier Runden gingen an Rodney. Doch John lernte rasch und schon in Rennen fünf hatte er ein Remis gegen Rodney erlangt, der das kaum glauben mochte.  
Im sechsten Rennen schlug er ihn knapp, obwohl Rodney verbissen kämpfte. Atemlos von der Rennerei am Tisch entlang beschwerte sich Rodney: „Das ist ungerecht.“  
„Das ist nicht ungerecht, das ist … Können“, lachte John herausfordernd.  
Rodney schnappte sich Sheppards Hand, die noch den Magneten hielt und legte den Stein auf den Tisch zurück. Dann hielt er seine Hand gegen Sheppards. „Du hast ja auch größere Hände als ich“, beschwerte er sich. „Damit ist das einfacher.“  
„Nein, ich habe nur etwas längere Finger“, stellte John fest. „Dafür sind deine Hände kräftiger.“ 

John starrte auf ihre Hände, die gegeneinander lagen und sah, dass Rodney dasselbe tat. Und ganz plötzlich kippte der Augenblick, der gerade noch das übliche Vergleichs- und Imponierspielchen gewesen war und wurde etwas anderes. John spürte ein Prickeln in seiner Hand, fühlte Rodneys Wärme, sah, wie dessen Augen größer und blauer wurden. Ihr beschleunigter Atem war deutlich zu hören in dem ansonsten stillen Raum und bildete er ein seltsam erotisches Hintergrundgeräusch. 

John leckte über seine Lippen – und musste im selben Moment daran denken, wie es wäre, mit seiner Zunge über Rodneys schmale Lippen zu lecken. Einen Kuss einzufordern. Rodney dazu zu bringen, seine Lippen zu öffnen. Für ihn. 

Er beugte sich ganz zögerlich ein paar Zentimeter vor … 

„Ihr seid immer noch hier. Ich dachte, ihr wolltet auf die Zinnen gehen?“ Jeannies Ankunft unterbrach den magischen Moment und Rodney zog eilig seine Hand zurück, die er ein paar Mal rieb.  
„Ich habe mit Sheppard Pferderennen gespielt“, erklärte er grummelig.  
„Sag mir nicht, dass du verloren hast“, quietschte seine Schwester begeistert, die seine mangelnde Begeisterung richtig gedeutet hatte.  
„Ich habe nur ein einziges Mal gewonnen, die restlichen Runden gehen an Rodney“, erklärte John großmütig.  
„Mein armes Brüderchen“, lachte Jeannie mit falschem Mitgefühl. 

Glücklicherweise war sie gekommen, um die beiden Männer zum Essen zu holen, so dass Rodneys gute Stimmung rasch wieder hergestellt war. 

Am Nachmittag gelang es John dann Rodney zu überreden, sich zu ihnen in den großen Hof zu setzten und mit ihm, Jeannie und Radek Karten zu spielen. Es war noch einmal sommerlich warm und auch wenn Rodney ein Sonnensegel für sich aufspannte, damit er nichts von den grässlichen Sonnestrahlen mitbekam, so amüsierte er sich nach einer Weile genauso wie die anderen. Es war eine lustige Runde, in der auch über schlechte Ergebnisse – außer bei Rodney – herzlich gelacht und gelästert wurde. 

Kurz vor Einbruch der Dämmerung gingen sie wieder in die Burg zurück und Jeannie hielt John unauffällig zurück.  
„Danke“, meinte sie lächelnd.  
„Wofür?“  
„Ich habe Mer schon seit Jahren nicht mehr so entspannt und sorgenfrei gesehen. Er ist immer so verbissen, versucht allen Leuten etwas zu beweisen, muss immer der Beste sein – und vergisst dabei oft, dass das Leben auch noch andere Seiten haben kann.“  
„Aber das war doch nicht…“  
„Doch, war es. Wenn er nur mit mir zusammen ist, ist die Rivalität zu groß, wir müssen uns dann immer gegenseitig überbieten. Sie sind sehr diplomatisch mit seinen Meckereien umgegangen. Mich bringen sie zu oft auf die Palme.“ 

Sie ließ John nachdenklich zurück. Er hatte es gar nicht als Meckereien aufgefasst, eher als eine … Schrulligkeit McKays. Die er aber – und hier musste er über sich selbst den Kopf schütteln – als sehr liebenswert empfand. Nun, vielleicht hatten Geschwister immer eine andere Sicht auf den Menschen, der ihnen so nahe stand und der ihnen in jungen Jahren oft die Gunst der Eltern streitig gemacht hatte. Es gab auch viele Leute, die meinten sein Bruder Dave wäre sehr nett und umgänglich – John hätte ihn eher als besserwisserisch und stur charakterisiert. Ja, das war wohl wirklich eine Geschwistersache. 

\--------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Tag arbeitete Rodney mit Hochdruck – weil er einen ‚verplemperten’ Nachmittag wieder herausholen musste, wie er John erklärte.  
John spielte eine Weile mit, als Rodney aber denselben Fehler schon zum dritten Mal machte und es ohne Zweifel auf mangelnde Konzentration zurückzuführen war, zwang er ihn unerbittlich, eine Pause zu machen, einen kleinen Imbiss zu sich zu nehmen und sich eine halbe Stunde die Beine auf dem Rundgang über die Zinnen zu vertreten. 

Er brachte Rodney dazu, ihm dabei etwas über die Zeit im Palast seiner Eltern zu erzählen und aus fast jeder Zeile wurde deutlich, dass er überhaupt nicht der nächste Herzog werden wollte. Dass ihn schon der Gedanke krank machte, dass sein restliches Leben mit einer lärmenden Kinderschar, hunderten von offiziellen Verpflichtungen und praktisch keiner Minute zur freien Verfügung, sein Los sein sollte. 

„Aber man kann die Regierungsgeschäfte doch treuen Ministern überlassen“, schlug John vor. „Wenn König Jack nicht da ist, übernimmt doch auch sein Erster Minister Daniel die Geschäfte.“  
„Das ist was anderes, die regieren gemeinsam. Ich hätte aber überhaupt keine Lust, mich um irgendetwas anderes als das Wissenschaftsministerium zu kümmern“, erklärte Rodney.  
„Dann sollte die nächste Herzogin vielleicht Jeannie heißen“, schlug John lächelnd vor.  
Rodney schaute ihn wie vom Donner gerührt an. „Das … das ist … brillant! Das habe ich mir noch nie überlegt. Ich habe immer gedacht, ich müsste … Mein Gott, John! Das ist die Lösung!“  
„Ähm …“, John räusperte sich verlegen. „Das war nur so dahin gesagt. Ich denke schon, dass du Jeannie zumindest konsultieren solltest, ehe du hier ihre Zukunft verplanst.“  
„Die wird schon zustimmen“, verkündete Rodney voller Zuversicht. „Ich meine, wer will denn nicht den Herzogstitel, wenn er einem auf einem Silbertablett angeboten wird?“  
„Du?“, stellte John prompt fest.  
„Uh, ja.“ Rodney kratzte sich am Kopf, dann grinste er. „Eine Ausnahme muss es ja geben, um die Regel zu bestätigen.“  
„Sicher“, gab ihm John lachend Recht. 

„Nachdem das geklärt ist, kann ich ja wieder zu meinen Versuchen zurückgehen.“ Rodney wollte sich gerade auf den Weg machen, als John, der der Ansicht war, dass ihm noch etwas Bewegung gut täte, ihm den Schokoladenriegel, an dem Rodney die ganze Zeit knabberte, klaute und davon sprang.  
„Mhmmm“, verkündete er und tat ein paar Schritte von Rodney entfernt so, als wolle er hinein beißen.  
„Untersteh dich! Ich will nicht deine Spucke an meiner Schokolade haben!“  
„Dann hol sie dir doch!“, neckte John und begab sich ein, zwei Schritte außerhalb von Rodneys Reichweite.  
„John!“  
„Rodney?“ Er streckte seine Zunge vor, als wolle er an der Schokolade lecken.  
Rodney machte einen Satz auf ihn zu und John, der damit gerechnet hatte, rannte los. Rodney sprintete hinter ihm her und John ließ ihn immer so gerade herankommen, ehe er seine Schritte ein wenig beschleunigte. Erst als Rodney wirklich außer Atem war, ließ er sich von ihm fast einholen. 

Mit einem letzten Satz sprang ihn Rodney an und John ließ sich zu Boden fallen, wobei er Rodney mit sich zog. Der landete genau auf ihm und konnte sich nicht einmal beschweren, dass er sich verletzt hatte, denn John hatte seinen Fall abgemildert und Rodney war auf John zu liegen gekommen.  
Genau auf Augenhöhe, genau zwischen Johns geöffneten Beinen. John schaute von dort, wo er lag in zwei wütende blaue Augen.  
Als Rodney Luft holte um zu meckern, strich John mit dem Schokoriegel über Rodneys Lippen. Dann leckte er mit seiner Zunge hinterher und flüsterte: „Und wäre es so schlimm, wenn ich abgebissen hätte?“  
„Ja … nein … ja“, stammelte Rodney und wurde einer endgültigen Entscheidung enthoben, weil John seinen Kopf etwas reckte und ihm den Mund mit seinen Lippen verschloss. 

Für einen Moment war Rodney offensichtlich zu verdutzt, um zu reagieren, aber dann öffnete er mit einem leisen Stöhnen seinen Lippen und gewährte Johns Zunge Einlass.  
Oh ja, schon seit dem Fast-Kuss phantasierte John von diesem Moment. Dass er jetzt noch Rodneys Gewicht auf sich spürte, machte die Sache nur noch besser. Rodney war warm, etwas verschwitzt und schon nach wenigen Augenblicken außerordentlich gierig. Er presste seine Zunge in Johns Mund, erkundend und vereinnahmend. Für einen Moment fragte sich John, wie lange Rodney hier auf dieser Burg schon keine Liebesbeziehung mehr mit anderen Menschen gehabt hatte – denn irgendwie machte Radek nicht den Eindruck, sein Liebhaber zu sein – dann ließ er den Gedanken fallen und konzentrierte sich ganz auf Rodney. 

Auf seine kräftigen Hände, die Johns Kopf rechts und links festhielten, als wolle er ihn am Aufstehen hindern, obwohl das überhaupt nicht auf der Liste der Dinge stand, die John jetzt machen wollte. Auf seinen warmen Atem, der über sein Gesicht strich, als Rodney Luft holte, ehe er John erneut küsste. Er genoss es, Rodneys schweren Körper zu spüren, zu fühlen, dass Rodney von dem Kuss ganz ohne Zweifel deutlich erregt wurde. John bewegte seine Hüften ein wenig gegen Rodneys und der stöhnte tief auf. 

„Oh Gott, John. So gut.“ Und als hätten diese wenigen, laut gesprochenen Worte einen Zauberbann gebrochen, verfinsterte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und Rodney stützte sich auf seinen Händen ab.  
„Oh, nein. Das geht nicht.“ Er drückte sich auf die Knie hoch, ehe John ihn hindern konnte und als John versuchte ihn festzuhalten, machte er sich fast zornig los.  
„Lass mich. Es ist nicht möglich!“  
„Aber, Rodney.“ John setzte sich ebenfalls auf und hob hilflos die Hände.  
„Nein.“ Rodney krabbelte einen Meter rückwärts, dabei John im Auge behaltend, damit er rechtzeitig Johns Hand abwehren konnte, die der noch einmal ausgestreckt hatte.  
John konnte sich nicht erklären, was Rodneys plötzlichen Gesinnungsumschwung hervorgebracht hatte und warum der ihn in mit einer Mischung aus Verzweiflung und Trauer anschaute.  
„Sag mir doch wenigstens ‚warum’ es nicht geht“, bat John inständig, während Rodney sich zum Stehen aufrichtete.  
„Es geht nicht“, presste sich Rodney ab und rannte los. 

„Verdammt, Rodney, sag mir wieso!“, brüllte John, setzte ein paar Schritte hinter Rodney her, verzichtete dann aber darauf, den anderen Mann weiter zu verfolgen. Wenn Rodney nicht reden wollte, würde er auch nichts aus ihm herausbringen. Er würde ihm Zeit geben und das Thema dann am Abend noch einmal anschneiden. John verlangsamte seinen Schritt und blieb stehen. Verdammt! Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, was da plötzlich schief gelaufen war. 

Zum Abendessen erschien Rodney nicht. Er ließ sich von Radek bei John und Jeannie entschuldigen und laut Radek bat er darum – John nahm eher an, dass es schlichtweg ein Befehl gewesen war – dass er heute Abend niemanden mehr sehen wollte, da er angeblich an einem Experiment arbeitete, bei dem plötzlicher Lichteinfall alles verderben würde. Wohl oder übel musste sich John mit diesem Aufschub abfinden. 

Aber es brachte ihn zum Grübeln. Und was wäre, wenn doch irgendwie der Drache dahinter steckte? Wenn der es Rodney nicht erlaubte, eine Beziehung einzugehen? Oder wenn der Drache kein Drache war, sondern ein böser Zauberer oder eine mächtige Hexe, die Rodney unter ihrem Bann hatten und … und ihn vielleicht verlieren würden, wenn er von jemandem geküsst wurde, der ihn wirklich liebte? Gingen die Zaubersprüche nicht immer so oder ähnlich? Dann fiel John ein, dass er Rodney durchaus schon geküsst hatte, dass an dieser Theorie also irgendetwas falsch war. 

Oh, oh, vielleicht waren die Hexen, Drachen oder Weiß-der-Teufel-wer-dahinter-steckte inzwischen auch vorsichtiger geworden und ein Kuss, der leicht gegeben und angenommen war, reichte nicht mehr? Vielleicht war es Rodney nicht erlaubt jemandem ... uh … beizuwohnen, oder wie immer Zauberer das heutzutage ausdrückten? Ja, das machte doch durchaus Sinn, oder nicht? 

John war in seinen Überlegungen immer noch nicht viel weiter, als es kurz nach Mitternacht an seiner Tür klopfte.  
„Herein.“ Sollte Rodney zur Einsicht gekommen sein und würde ihm jetzt eine Erklärung geben?  
Nein, Jeannie betrat das Zimmer und setzte sich ungefragt auf seine Bettkante. „Ich habe nachgedacht“, begann sie, „und dabei ist mir etwas aufgefallen. Wir dürfen uns auf der Burg frei bewegen und überall herumlaufen, wo wir wollen, nur den großen Ballsaal dürfen wir nicht betreten, weil der, laut Radek und Rodney, einsturzgefährdet ist.“  
„Ja und?“ John wusste nicht, worauf Jeannie hinaus wollte. 

„Ganz plötzlich? Innerhalb von wenigen Jahren soll das passiert sein?“, fragte Jeannie ungläubig. „Während unserer Sommerurlaube hat unsere Mutter dort immer Klavier gespielt und Rodney und ich haben Wettrennen mit irgendwelchen Seifenkisten gemacht. Der Saal war tiptop in Ordnung.“ Sie lächelte im Rückblick dann wurde sie wieder ernst. „Deshalb habe ich mir gedacht, wenn hier irgendetwas Seltsames vorgeht, dann muss es in dem Ballsaal sein. Alle anderen Zimmer, den Keller und sogar den Dachboden haben wir durchsucht.“ 

„Was hat zu dieser Überlegung geführt?“, erkundigte sich John.  
„Mers Verhalten. Ich habe ihn vor dem Abendessen in der Küche gesehen und er war selbst für seine Verhältnisse seltsam. Hat mich aufgefordert, hier zu verschwinden und Sie mitzunehmen, besser heute als morgen. Auf Nachfragen hat er nur gebrummelt, dass er niemanden dahaben wolle. Es würde nie gut ausgehen und wir sollten verschwinden, bevor noch jemand verletzt wird. Das war so überhaupt nicht mein Bruder. Ich weiß nicht, was … John?“ Sie fixierte ihn fest. „Was ist? Was soll der Gesichtsausdruck?“ 

John war sich nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er einen besonderen Gesichtsausdruck gemacht hatte, aber als er jetzt abwehrend: „Nichts, gar nichts“, sagte, spürte er, wie ihm bei dieser schamlosen Lüge die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. 

„John Sheppard! Du rückst jetzt auf der Stelle damit heraus, was zwischen euch vorgefallen ist!“ Jeannie stand vom Bett auf und stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen vor John. „Was hast du meinem Bruder angetan?“  
„Gar nichts, ich schwöre. Den einen Moment war alles gut – und dann war er wie ausgewechselt und sagte immer wieder etwas wie ‚es ist nicht möglich’, ‚es geht nicht’.“  
„Was ist nicht möglich? Was habt ihr in dem Moment gemacht?“  
„Jeannie.“ John hätte es nie zugegeben, aber er klang quengelig.  
„Nun los.“ Sie stupste ihn mit ihrem Fuß gegen das Schienbein ohne ihre aggressive Armhaltung aufzugeben. „Ich warte.“  
Ein weiterer Tritt und John sagte mit einem tiefen Seufzen: „Verflucht, wir haben uns geküsst.“  
„Okay. Weiter, weiter.“  
„Nichts weiter!“, rief John aufgebracht. „Den einen Moment ist er noch voll bei der Sache und im nächsten dann, nur noch ‚es geht nicht’ und solche Sätze.“ Oh ja, Diskussionen über sein Liebesleben ausgerechnet mit der Schwester gehörten unbedingt zu seinen Lieblingsbeschäftigungen. John war so mit seinem Selbstmitleid beschäftigt, dass er nur noch Rest von Jeannies Satz mitbekam. 

„… Ballsaal aufsuchen. Wir werde uns dort auf die Lauer legen und nicht eher ruhen, bis wir den Drachen erledigt haben.“  
„Und wenn es kein Drache ist?“ John teilte ihr seine Überlegungen zu den Hexen und Zauberern mit.  
„Egal. Wer oder was auch immer es ist, heute Nacht ist Schluss damit. Wir werden es erledigen, damit Mer wieder in seinen Entscheidungen frei ist.“  
John hätte ja eigentlich hunderte von Einwänden gehabt, angefangen bei ‚viel zu gefährlich’, aber auch wollte den Rodney wieder haben, der ihn ohne Furcht vor Folgen küsste.  
„In Ordnung. Wir nehmen alle Waffen mit, die wir haben und besorgen uns vielleicht sogar noch ein paar in Rodneys Werkstatt.“  
„Abgemacht.“ 

Eine Stunde später standen sie mit Waffen behangen vor der Tür des großen Ballsaales. Leise und vorsichtig öffnete Jeannie die Tür und mit gezogener Waffe spähte John hinein.  
Dunkel. Kein Feuer, keine Kerzen.  
Er gab Jeannie ein Zeichen und ohne Lärm zu machen schlichen sie in den Saal. Die großen, bodentiefen Fenster waren geöffnet und ließen die kühle Nachtluft und den Schein des Mondes in den Saal.  
In dem bläulich-weißen, fahlen Licht sah John, dass alle Möbel mit weißen Laken bedeckt waren und an die Wände des Saales gerückt waren. In der Mitte, direkt unter dem mächtigen Kronleuchter, war ein freier Platz. 

Plötzlich hörten sie ein Geräusch, doch dann stellten sie fest, dass es nur der Wind war, der sich in den Brokatvorhängen verfing und sie zum Rascheln brachte.  
„Hier ist niemand“, wisperte Jeannie.  
„Aber alle Türen zur Terrasse hin sind geöffnet. Was, wenn der Drache n…“  
„Kurz ausgeflogen ist?“ Jeannie vollendete Johns Satz und der erzählte ihr, dass er am ersten Abend den Eindruck gehabt hatte, dass einen Drachen gesehen zu haben.  
„Wenn er nur“, sie wedelte mit der Hand, „Abendessen holen oder einen Rundflug machen ist…“  
„Dann muss er ja mal irgendwann wieder kommen“, spann John den Gedankengang weiter. „Ich schlage vor, wir verschanzen uns hier.“ 

Sie schoben die Möbel einen halben Meter von der Wand, so dass es im ersten Moment nicht auffiel, dass etwas verändert worden war. Dann verbarrikadierten sie sich hinter einem auf die Seite gelegten Tisch, legten ihre geladenen Waffen griffbereit zurecht und warteten. 

John, der sich zwar schon auf eine lange Nacht eingestellt hatte, musste noch fast bis zum Morgengrauen warten, ehe etwas passierte. Aber dann fegte ganz plötzlich ein heftiger Wind durch den Ballsaal und ein seltsames Geräusch, wie von großen Schwingen wurde hörbar. Oh verflixt, sie sollten Recht behalten! Irgendetwas ging hier vor! Er und Jeannie spähten über ihren Tisch und sahen, dass auf der Terrasse tatsächlich ein Drache landete! 

Das Tier faltete seine riesigen Flügel kunstvoll zusammen und legte sie so an, dass sie sich kaum von der braungrünen, schuppigen Haut seiner Flanken und seines Rückens abhoben.  
John griff seine Pistole und die Flasche mit dem Flammenlöschpulver fester.  
Mit angelegten Flügeln war der Drache nicht mehr ganz so imposant, aber mit seinem kräftigen Schwanz brachte er es bestimmt noch auf acht bis zehn Meter. Und als er das Maul aufriss, blitzten zwei Doppelreihen von messerscharfen Zähnen auf. 

John spürte Jeannie neben sich kurz zusammenzucken, aber auch er war froh, dass er etwas in der Hand hatte, weil seine Finger sonst gezittert hätten.  
Den Drachen gab es also wirklich. Das war keine Sagengestalt. Keine Einbildung der Dorfbewohner. Und wenn der hier in der Burg wohnte, wusste Rodney von ihm. Dann stand Rodney in irgendeinem Abhängigkeitsverhältnis zu ihm. Denn warum sollte er sonst John und seine Schwester angelogen haben? 

Während Johns Überlegungen hatte der Drache sich etwas vorgebeugt und hatte seinen mächtigen Körper durch die geöffneten Flügeltüren gezwängt, durch die er soeben hineinpasste. Der Drache schüttelte sich – und jetzt machte auch die freigeräumte Fläche in der Mitte des Ballsaals Sinn, denn dort ließ sich der Drache nieder. Dann hob er noch einmal den Kopf und schnupperte unruhig umher. 

Jeannie nickte John zu und der nickte zurück. Ehe dem Drachen auffiel, dass er nicht allein war, mussten sie ihre Chance auf einen Überraschungsangriff nutzen. John feuerte seine Waffe ab, die auf die kurze Entfernung den Drachen auch traf, der wütend aufheulte.  
Aber zu ihrem Schrecken mussten Jeannie und John feststellen, dass die Kugel seinen Panzer nicht hatte durchdringen können. 

„Verfluchter Mist!“ Jeannie feuerte ihre doppelläufige Armbrust ab, aber der Drache wehrte den Pfeil mit seinem wild um sich schlagenden Schwanz ab.  
Gereizt und wild geworden, sprang er auf und marschierte direkt die paar Schritte auf den Tisch zu, hinter dem sich John und Jeannie verbargen. Die beiden feuerten noch einmal, und wieder heulte der Drache auf. Dieses Mal hatte eine der Kugeln immerhin einen Kratzer in die weiche Haut seines Halses gerissen. Voller Wut öffnete der Drache sein Maul und schleuderte einen Feuerstrahl gegen den Tisch. 

 

John spürte die Hitze der Flammen, aber der Drache war zu dumm direkt auf ihn zu halten, sondern blies seinen feurigen Atem weiterhin gegen die schwere Eichentischplatte, die dem Feuer noch einen Moment standhielt.  
In der Zeit hatte John die Flasche, die Teyla ihm mitgegeben hatte, geschüttelt, nutzte eine Pause, in der der Drache Atem holte und als er wieder loslegen wollte, spritze ihm John die weiße, schaumige Masse direkt ins Maul.  
Der Drache wich zurück, versuchte Feuer zu speien, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Er keuchte und hustete und taumelnd zog er sich weiter in den Raum zurück.  
John setzte nach, hechtete über den Tisch und zog sein Schwert. Wenn es ihm gelänge, es dem Drachen direkt in den Hals zu stoßen, könnte er ihn töten. 

Der Drache machte noch ein paar unkontrollierte Schritte, dann brach er zusammen und versuchte fiepend und röchelnd Luft in seine Lungen zu ziehen.  
„Hey, das ist dir wohl nicht gut bekommen!“, rief John triumphierend und machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt auf den Drachen zu.  
Das verwundete Tier lag jetzt auf der Seite und japste nach Luft.  
John ging noch einen Schritt näher und hob sein Schwert hoch über seinen Kopf, um genug Schwung für den Hieb zu haben. Ja, John der Drachenjäger, so würde er in die Geschichte eingehen!  
Der Drache schien ihn für einen Augenblick anzuschauen, dann drehte er sich mühsam weiter herum, so dass sein weicher Bauch für John ohne Mühe zugänglich war.  
John zögerte. 

„Töte ihn!“, rief Jeannie, die jetzt mit einem weiteren Schwert in der Hand näher kam.  
„Ich … kann nicht.“  
„Verdammt, John. Er unterjocht meinen Bruder. Du gehst doch auf die Jagd. Fragst du den Hirschen da, ob heute ein guter Tag zum Sterben ist?“ Sie trat neben ihn.  
„Er kämpft nicht mehr“, stellte John fest.  
„Das ist ein Trick. Vielleicht ist er auch schon in deinem Gehirn.“ Sie wollte den tödlichen Streich ausführen, doch kraftvoll hielt John ihre Hand zurück. „Nein.“ John schüttelte den Kopf. „Rodney weiß von diesem Drachen und ich finde, wir sollten ihm wenigstens die Möglichkeit geben, uns zu erklären, was es mit dem Tier auf sich hat. Wir können ihn nicht einfach so töten und ihn dann morgen vor vollendete Tatsachen stellen.“ 

Jeannie haderte noch einen Moment mir sich selbst, dann nahm sie das Schwert herunter. „Also schön. Auf einen Tag kommt es auch nicht an. Wir fesseln den Drachen und dann holen wir Mer und dann sehen wir weiter.“ 

Einen Drachen zu fesseln hörte sich viel einfacher an, als es im Endeffekt war, denn irgendwie wirkten ihre Stricke an dem imposanten Tier äußerst inadäquat. Der Drache schien sich jetzt in sein Schicksal ergeben zu haben, denn er ließ es geschehen, dass sie seine Beine mit Gardinenkordeln umwickelten. Er rührte sich nicht, atmete ganz flach und wurde immer wieder von einem tiefen, bellenden Husten geschüttelt, der ihn dann dazu brachte, mühsam um Luft zu ringen. 

„Das weiße Zeug in der Flasche wirkt besser als es aussieht“, stellte Jeannie fest, während sie einen Knoten anzog. „Okay. Wir haben ihn jetzt so gut verschnürt, wie das hier möglich ist. Ich gehe jetzt Mer holen und dann können wir auch ein paar Eisenketten mitbringen, um ihn wirksamer zu fesseln. Mein Bruder hat bestimmt etwas Passendes in seiner Werkstatt.“ 

 

Als Jeannie sich zur Tür wandte, fielen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch die Terrassenfenster herein und das rotgoldene Licht spiegelte sich in den Schuppen des Drachenpanzers.  
Der heller wurde. Durchsichtiger.  
Für einen Moment sah es aus, als würde der Drache im Morgenlicht verschwinden.  
John und Jeannie starrten sprachlos auf das Geschehen.  
Als es aussah, als wäre ihre ganze Aktion umsonst gewesen und ihnen der Drache doch noch durch die Lappen gegangen, sahen sie, dass in derselben Sekunde etwas – nein, jemand anderes an der Stelle des Drachen lag. 

Die beiden stürzten auf den nackten Mann zu, der sich in der Mitte des Ballsaals zusammenkrümmte und den Kopf in seinen Händen verbarg.  
„Rodney!“  
„Mer!“  
Jeannie kniete sich vor ihn, John hinter ihn und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Bitte, sprich zu uns“, flehte Jeannie ihren Bruder an, als der so gar kein Zeichen gab, dass er sie gehört hatte.  
„Rodney, bist du verletzt?“ Besorgt ließ John seine Hand von der Schulter zum Oberarm gleiten.  
Rodney hustete. „Natürlich bin ich verletzt. Wie würdet ihr denn reagieren, wenn man auch so ein chemisches Zeug – was ist das übrigens? – in den Rachen spritzt?“ Wie zur Bestätigung ging das letzte Wort in einem Hustenanfall unter.  
„Schnell, wir brauchen etwas zu trinken. Wasser, irgendetwas“, meinte John und Jeannie sprang auf und rannte los. 

„Oh, Rodney, es tut mir so leid.“  
Rodney winkte mit einer schlappen Handbewegung ab. „Du hättest mich besser getötet, als du konntest, dann wäre ich jetzt nicht in dieser peinlichen Lage“, beschwerte er sich zwischen zwei Hustenanfällen. „Da drüben, auf den Stühlen, sind meine Sachen.“  
John stand auf und half Rodney sich dann anzukleiden. Als sie gerade gemeinsam Rodneys Hose hochzogen, kam natürlich prompt Jeannie zurück. 

„Kein Kommentar!“, warnte Rodney und streckte ungeduldig die Hand nach dem Wasser aus.  
Jeannie gab es ihm und er goss es mit einem Zug herunter. Sie füllte nach und auch dieses Glas kippte Rodney auf ex. An dem dritten nippte er dann nur noch.  
Als er vollständig angezogen war und etwa zwei Liter Wasser in sich hineingegossen hatte, seufzte er: „Jetzt wollt ihr bestimmt eine Erklärung haben, nicht wahr?“  
„Du bist ein Schnellmerker“, beschied ihm seine Schwester. Da sie dazu aber an seinem Arm hing und ihn immer wieder betatschte, wie um sicher zu gehen, dass er noch da war, war es klar, dass der schnippische Ton vor allem Selbstschutz war. 

Sie gingen in die Küche, brühten einen Kaffee auf und Rodney meinte, während er drei Tassen füllte: „Die Sache ist ganz einfach. Du erinnerst dich an die Prinzessin Jennifer von Keller?“  
„Ja, eine etwas schüchterne Blonde, die du beinahe geheiratet hättest.“  
„Beinahe ist das Problem. Als sie mitbekam, dass die Hochzeit Vaters Wunsch war und nicht meiner, wurde sie – höflich gesagt – ziemlich sauer. Da sie sich dazu noch in der Kräuterkunde und Zaubersprüchen auskennt, hat sie mich mit diesem Fluch belegt, als ich mich nicht erpressen lassen wollte, sie dennoch zu ehelichen. So bin ich jetzt tagsüber ein Mensch und die Nacht muss ich als Drache verbringen.“  
Er schaute sie herausfordernd an, so als warte er nur darauf, dass ihm jemand Vorwürfe machte. 

Aber Jeannie legte nur ihren Arm um ihn und John fragte: „Und es gibt gar kein Gegenmittel, Gegenzauber oder so etwas?“  
„Nichts. Ich habe bin schon bei allen Koryphäen gewesen, Dr. Fraiser, Dr. Beckett – keiner kennt etwas, das den Fluch lösen kann. Man muss wohl auf eine absolute Sonnenfinsternis warten – und, ist das nicht praktisch? – die nächste ist erst in 103 Jahren wieder zu erwarten. Bis dahin interessiert mich das auch nicht mehr.“  
„Aber warum hast du uns nichts davon gesagt? Bist einfach verschwunden?“  
„Oh, weil es ja auch so einfach ist, seiner Familie mitzuteilen, dass man bei Sonnenuntergang zum niedlichen, handlichen Drachen wird?“, erkundigte sich Rodney sarkastisch.  
„Im Stadtpalais ist das wirklich unpraktisch“, gestand ihm Jeannie zu. 

Rodney trank seine Tasse aus, stellte sie auf den Tisch und meinte: „Da ihr jetzt Vater glaubhaft versichern könnt, dass es mit gut geht, könnt ihr ja heute abreisen. Es ist schon hell, ihr wisst, dass es hier keine gefährlichen Drachen gibt und …“  
„Ich werde noch etwas bleiben“, entschied John.  
„Warum?“ Rodney starrte ihn an.  
„Es gibt da noch ein paar unerledigte Dinge.“  
„Quatsch. Die haben sich in dem Moment erledigt, als du erfahren hast, dass ich nachts zum Drachen werde.“  
„Wieso?“, fragte John zurück.  
„Wieso?!“ Rodneys Stimme überschlug sich fast. „Du willst mir doch wohl nicht weismachen, dass das für dich in Ordnung ist. Ich … ich könnte dich nachts fressen.“ 

John lachte laut los. „Könntest du, würdest du aber nicht.“ Er legte Rodney eine Hand in die Halsbeuge, in der noch der Kratzer zu sehen war. „Jetzt machen viele Aktionen des Drachen Sinn. Du warst nicht zu dumm, uns direkt anzugreifen, als du dein Feuer gegen den Tisch gespieen hast. Du musstest dich verteidigen, aber dabei wolltest du uns auf keinen Fall verletzen. Deshalb hast du dich auch ergeben. Denn ich wette, wenn du gewollt hättest, hättest du uns auch in dem Moment noch vernichten können. Aber du wolltest dich lieber selbst opfern als uns zu töten. Habe ich Recht?“ John schaute ihn durchdringend an. 

„Vielleicht“, antwortete Rodney, wich aber Johns Blick aus, so dass der wusste, dass das stimmte.  
„Oh, Gott, und ich hätte dich beinahe getötet.“ Jeannie verbarg ihren Kopf an Rodneys Brust.  
„Schon gut, schon gut“, tröstete Rodney unbeholfen.  
„Hätte jedem passieren können?“, fragte John mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.  
Rodneys Mundwinkel verzogen sich langsam zu einem schiefen Grinsen. „Ganz genau. Weil ja auch so viele Leute Drachen zu Brüdern haben.“ 

„Rodney, frag Jeannie wegen deines Herzoginnen-Plans und lass mich bleiben, ja?“  
„Aber – wir werden nie in der Stadt leben können und wir haben nur tagsüber. Das kann dir doch nicht genug sein.“ Rodney versuchte sich aus Johns Griff zu lösen.  
Aber der ließ das nicht zu. Er zog Rodney sogar noch etwas näher an sich heran. „Jeannie, jetzt hör und sieh mal weg“, meinte er, dann hauchte er Rodney einen Kuss auf seine leicht geöffneten Lippen und sagte leise: „Auch tagsüber ist genügend Zeit, für alles.“  
Jeannie erhob sich. „Ich gehe dann wohl besser mal.“ Auf ihrem Gesicht stand ein strahlendes Lächeln. 

„Nein, warte noch eine Sekunde“, rief Rodney. „Uhm… Könntest du dir vorstellen, meinen Platz in der Thronfolge einzunehmen? Einen netten Prinzen zu heiraten und viele kleine McKays in die Welt zu setzen?“  
„Wenn die Onkel Mer von Zeit zu Zeit besuchen dürfen“, sagte seine Schwester halb-ernst und schaute Rodney abwartend an.  
„Dürfen sie“, stimmte Rodney sofort zu und atmete tief ein.  
„Okay, abgemacht.“  
Rodney atmete erleichtert aus. 

Jeannie fuhr fort: „Dann müssen wir nur noch eins tun, die Leute hier in der Umgebung überzeugen, dass es John und mir gelungen ist, den Drachen zu zähmen, so dass niemand auf die Idee kommt, ihn zu jagen. Außerdem solltest du dich den Dorfbewohnern zeigen, damit sie nicht länger spekulieren, ob du noch am Leben bist.“  
„Ich bin nicht gut in solchen Dingen.“  
„Deshalb werde ich auch noch etwas bleiben. Wir machen …“ Sie runzelte ihre Stirn nachdenklich. „Ich hab’s! Einen Tag der offenen Tür! Du zeigst dich vor der Burg, bringst ein paar von deinen harmloseren, mechanischen Spielzeugen mit, wir zeigen ihnen ein, zwei ausgewählte Räume, falls sie sich überhaupt reintrauen. Du bastelst einen großen mechanischen Drachen und wir führen ihnen vor, dass von ihm keine Gefahr ausgeht.“  
„Muss ich?“, wandte sich Rodney an John.  
„Ich fürchte, Jeannie hat Recht.“  
„Na schön.“  
„Gut, wenn das geregelt ist, werde ich jetzt in Bett gehen“, erklärte Jeannie. „Denn ich war schließlich die ganze Nacht auf, um einen Drachen zu jagen.“ Sie gab beiden Männern einen Kuss auf die Wange und verließ die Küche. 

„Willst du wirklich hier bleiben?“, fragte Rodney nach einem Moment des Schweigens.  
„Ja.“  
„Einfach ‚ja’?“  
„Brauchst du mehr?“ John hielt Rodney eine Hand hin, die dieser ergriff. „Dann kann ich dir noch sagen, dass mich der Spiegel des Schicksals hergeführt hat.“  
„Oh, nein, verschone mich mit so übersinnlichem Zeug.“ Rodney erhob sich und gemeinsam verließen sie die Küche. Rodney steuerte John in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers.  
„Weil Drachen so viel einfacher zu erklären sind?“, neckte John.  
„Ja, Drachen sind etwas Reales.“ 

John öffnete die Tür zu Rodneys Schlafzimmer und kaum dass sie drinnen waren, presste er Rodney gegen die Wand. „Zeig mir wie real“, flüsterte er verlangend und begann, Rodneys obersten Knopf am Hemd zu öffnen.

Rodney ließ sich nicht lange bitten und machte sich an Johns Weste zu schaffen. Nachdem er John auch noch dessen Hemd über den Kopf gezogen hatte, legte Rodney ihm eine Hand auf die nackte Haut. Er räusperte sich, strich über Johns Haare auf der Brust, druckste herum, und sagte nichts.  
„Was ist?“, meinte John mit gerunzelten Brauen. „Fehlt dir was? Ein paar Rundungen?“, fragte er schnippisch.  
„Fehlen? Wie? … Äh, nein. Überhaupt nicht. Überhaupt nicht. Ich … also, ich … oh, verflucht, es klingt so seltsam, wenn ich es dir jetzt sage und du wirst jedes Mal Witze darüber machen und das wird mich noch bis in alle Ewigkeit verfol…“  
„Rodney?“ John umfasste Rodneys Kind und zwang ihn, ihn anzusehen. „Hol mal tief Luft und dann sag mir einfach, was du sagen willst. Ich schwöre, ich werde nicht lachen.“ 

Was hatte Rodney ihm noch zu gestehen? Verursachte die nächtliche Verwandlung in einen Drachen irgendwelche Veränderungen an ihm? Derer er sich jetzt schämte? John schwor sich nicht zu lachen, selbst wenn Rodney ab der Taille grün-braun sein sollte. Zur Not konnte man ja noch das Licht im Schlafzimmer ausmachen. 

Rodney holte tief Luft, ließ sie stoßartig entweichen und sagte dann: „Willst du mich auf meinen nächtlichen Flügen mal begleiten? Ich meine, weil du so begeistert vom Fliegen gesprochen hast. Wenn du nicht willst, musst du natürlich nicht, ich dachte nur …“  
„Wow!“ John lachte begeistert auf. „Ist das dein Ernst? Ich darf mit dir fliegen?“  
„Ich habe das mal berechnet, wenn du ungefähr hundersechzig Pfund wiegst, sollte das noch möglich sein. Das Flugverhalten wird vielleicht etwas verändert, aber mit etwas Übung sollte ich das hinbekommen.“  
„Ja, ja, das will ich!“ John küsste Rodney begeistert. 

„In Ordnung, dann darfst du mich mal reiten“, erklärte Rodney mit unbewegter Miene.  
„Ja!“ John nickte heftig und brauchte in der Tat noch ein paar Sekunden, ehe er die Doppeldeutigkeit verstand, so sehr war er bereits mir Vorausplanungen für seinen Traum, der so überraschend wahr werden sollte, beschäftigt.  
Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu der Andeutung eines Lächelns, seine Augen funkelten übermütig und Rodney rief alarmiert: „Du hast es versprochen!“  
„Ja, habe ich und ich werde ich mich auch dran halten. Ich wollte nur sagen, ich könnte dir ja dasselbe anbieten.“ Er zog Rodney in seine Arme.  
„Oh. Ja, ja, das könntest du“, sagte Rodney mit einem breiten Grinsen. 

John schubste ihn nach hinten auf das Bett, sagte: „Nur brauche ich keinen Sattel und kein Zaumzeug dazu.“ Er fing Rodneys empörten Ausruf: „John!“ mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf, so dass Rodney nichts mehr erwidern konnte, und nach ein paar Minuten auch nichts mehr erwidern wollte… 

 

\----------ENDE--------

 

©Antares, März-April 2013


End file.
